Ahora o Nunca
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Matrimonio y decepción... Esperanza ¿Y pasión? Mini Fic realizado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry, sólo un pretexto más para hacerlo feliz ¡Entra y descubre de que se trata!
1. Chapter 1

**_A_****hora o Nunca **

**Introducción**

_Catedral de San Patricio, Nueva York, 27 de enero de 1921_

Sus ojos azules, se posaron cautelosos, sobre la entrada de la imponente catedral. Y sin poder evitarlo, se llenaron de dolorosa angustia.

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Preguntó su "Yo" interno, mientras él buscaba una respuesta apropiada, para poder dar contestación a esa simple pregunta.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea... No entendía el por qué, tenía que lastimarse a sí mismo de esa forma. Tal vez, estar en ese lugar, era la única manera en la que podría salir adelante, después de que _Ella_ oficialmente respondiera: "Si acepto"... Ó quizá, su presencia se debía al hecho, de que aún no podía aceptar que había perdido y que estaba ardiendo por dentro, esperando tomar valor para detener la condenada ceremonia...

Con toda sinceridad, no sabía cual de esas dos razones, era la que lo hacía permanecer ahí, sentado y con el alma en un hilo. Lastimosamente, el fin, muy cerca se encontraba y Terry Grandchester estaba consciente de eso. Era cuestión de minutos, para que su corazón terminara por desmoronarse y nada podía hacer al respecto, solo quedaba aguantar y esperar a que ocurriera un milagro.

Su mirada de zafiro, no pudo evitar posarse en la figura del afortunado novio, quien yacía felizmente sobre el altar... Arrogante y orgulloso, el joven rubio, portaba con altanería los colores de su Clan y dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, recordándole a todos los ahí presentes que, él y solo él había sido el único vencedor.

Las primeras notas de un conjunto de gaitas, pusieron en alerta los sentidos del guapo actor y lo obligaron a voltear hacía la entrada de la catedral, para que inevitablemente, sus ojos lo llevaran a encontrarse con la imagen de la mujer de su vida, avanzando por el enorme pasillo, dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con aquél que con codicia le miraba desde el altar.

El corazón de Terry latió lentamente y su mirada se empañó, al ver que _Ella_ pasaba a su lado... Se le veía radiante y sumamente hermosa, feliz y tan dueña de la situación, que con toda franqueza, Terry se permitió odiarla, detestarla con tal pasión, que entonces su alma se sintió liberada.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Volvió a cuestionarse... ¿Valía la pena seguirse lastimando? Un escandaloso ¡No! salió desde el fondo de su corazón y fue entonces cuando desistió decontinuar con aquel cruel martirio.

Ver a Candice White Andrew, llegar al altar y tomar la mano de su futuro marido, fue lo último que pudo resistir, en cuestión de segundos, Terry se levantó de su asiento y de inmediato abandonó la catedral... Lo hizo con la frente en alto y sin mirar atrás.

**_Continuará... _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gente de FF! Aquí les presentó un regalito que preparé para Terry, es un Micro Fic, sólo 5 capítulos... Espero que lo disfruten... Está hecho con mucho amor para mi rebelde adorado, se que con ésta introducción suena difícil que lo haya hecho con amor, pero atrévanse a descubrir lo que viene y verán que es cierto... Jajaja.<em>**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Capítulo 1**

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway, Nueva York, 27 de enero de 1921_

**"Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños Querido Terrence... Feliz cumpleaños a ti"**

Un estruendo, ocasionado por efusivos aplausos, escandalosos gritos y ensordecedores silbidos, opacó hasta el mas intenso de sus pensamientos, e inevitablemente, lo obligó a sonreír y tratar de disfrutar su momento.

—No debiste Robert... —mencionó el joven, mirando a su Director.

—Yo se que mañana desaparecerás, así que... Decidí adelantarme —respondió el maduro hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres mi gran estrella Terrence ¿Cómo no celebrarte?

Terry le sonrió cálidamente y luego lo estrechó en un abrazo, para después, dar paso a las felicitaciones y efusivos apretones de dos de las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor... ¿Quiénes eran ellas? ¡Ni él mismo lo sabía! Pero en aquellos momentos, poco le importaban sus identidades, podrían ser quienes quisieran, disfrutar de ellas y de sus cuerpos, no cambiarían algo trascendental...

El sabor del whisky, había inundado sus sentidos desde el preciso momento en que bebió su primer vaso. Realmente, lo único que Terry Grandchester deseaba, era poder perderse en la bebida y no despertar nunca... Se lo había propuesto desde que salió de San Patricio y no tenía duda de que iba a cumplirlo.

_**Terry... Yo... Yo me voy a casar...**_

Aquella dolorosa frase apareció en sus pensamientos y se repitió como una cruel letanía... Si, a esas horas, Candy ya era una mujer cien por ciento comprometida, oficialmente, había dejado de ser suya... Y eso... Eso no lo podía soportar... Buen Dios... ¡No podía tolerarlo! No importaba cuantas veces su interior se lo recriminara... Él no podía concebir la idea de haberla perdido.

Una de las chicas llevó las manos a su cabeza y con avaricia, le acarició el cabello, era tan corto ahora, que casi le molestó sentir que aquella extraña se atrevía a tocarlo, sin embargo le sonrió coquetamente y no le dijo nada. La otra muchacha, sin pena alguna y viéndose mucho más rápida, posó sus labios sobre los de él... Terry no tuvo ningún problema para corresponder al temerario beso ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Acaso él no tenía derecho a pertenecer a alguien más? Se cuestionó mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de la desconocida.

Un silencio sepulcral se manifestó de pronto, y aquello hizo que su confundida cabeza reaccionara... Ya tendría que estar medio ebrio, había bebido sin descanso, pero para su desgracia, aun se encontraba muy consciente... Así que sin más ceremonia, culminó el beso y luego apartó de su lado a la inconforme chica, cuyos labios no estaban satisfechos y deseaban mucho mas...

—Esto apenas empieza... ¿Qué demonios les sucede? —cuestionó el joven actor con energía. Notando que todos los invitados volteaban hacía un mismo punto.

Sin pensarlo mas, Terry decidió abrirse paso entre la multitud _¿Que rayos está pasando?_ Se preguntó con enojo...

— ¡Terrence! ¿A donde vas? —cuestionó con molestia, la chica a la que segundos antes estuvo besando, Terry ni siquiera sabía su nombre, así que no supo como dirigirse a ella—. ¿Te vas a ir y dejarme así? —preguntó acercándose al actor, frotando su escultural cuerpo contra él, haciendo que Terry sintiera sus senos sobre su pecho y gimiendo descaradamente mientras el muchacho la sostenía de la cintura y la apartaba de su cuerpo...

—Después... —le respondió él con una falsa sonrisa, al tiempo que ella hacia un puchero...

—Te esperaré

—Como quieras...

Respondió con simpleza, alejándose de ella y abriéndose paso para llegar hasta su objetivo. Cuando por fin llegó al final del río de gente... La respuesta a su pregunta, se mostró cual luz al final de un túnel... Sin siquiera esperarlo, sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de la mujer que aún era su vida entera.

Ahí estaba ella, vestida de blanco, luciendo como un hermoso y tierno ángel, mostrando un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas y mirándolo sólo a él, fijamente y con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —cuestionó ella, mientras Terry la veía de arriba abajo, _Vaya que creciste... _se dijo traviesamente, al ver que el vestido blanco, se adhería sensualmente al cuerpo de la joven—.Terry... Por favor —suplicó Candy, llenando de agua sus verdes ojos.

Terry, miró a su alrededor... Todo mundo los observaba y todo mundo, esperaba una respuesta... Por lo que él, asintió con la cabeza… Sin decir nada, salió del salón y caminó hacía su camerino, sin siquiera voltear a ver si Candy iba detrás de él.

Caminaron en completo silencio, hasta que Terry se detuvo en la puerta, del que consideraba como un espacio sagrado...

—Señora... —dijo al tiempo en que hacía una venia y le daba el paso.

Ella sin decir nada, entró al camerino y luego dejó que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro, era exactamente como lo imaginó, Terry la observó y sin poder contener su furia arremetió contra la joven.

— ¿Te perdiste camino a la recepción? —cuestionó mordazmente, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces aquí Candice? —volvió a cuestionar, dirigiendo su mirada de zafiro a los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

Candy se encogió de hombros y armándose de valor respondió.

—Tú lo sabes Terry... Tú ya sabes por que vine... —un ligero sollozo se escapó de sus labios y luego continuó—. Vine porque te amo y porque no pude casarme... No pude hacerlo...

"Te amo" aquellas palabras perforaron el corazón del joven, todo en él cambió con aquella simple, pero sustanciosa frase. Sin embargo, la oscuridad, aun reinaba en el alma del herido muchacho y algo estaba mas que claro, fácil, no le pondría el camino a esa rubia pecosa.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —le preguntó él, fulminándola con la mirada—. Llegas aquí, sin avisar... Y dices todas estas estupideces, esperando a que yo suspire y caiga rendido ante ti... ¿Qué clase de persona eres Candice?

—No es así, por favor Terry... —rogó ella—. Solo escúchame...

—No tengo nada que escucharte... Sal de aquí... ¡Y déjame seguir disfrutando de mi fiesta! —exclamó con energía—. Una hermosa mujer me espera allá afuera —mencionó, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, deleitándose con las lágrimas que Candy no pudo evitar derramar—. Pienso regresar por ella, llevarla a mi casa y tener sexo toda la noche... Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo...

Los labios de Terry dibujaron una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la cara de Candy lucía pálida, el sonrojo que minutos antes, cubrió sus mejillas desapareció... Así como también se esfumó la luz de sus verdes ojos... _¿Demasiada información Señorita Andrew?_ Se mofó con crueldad, mientras la estudiaba.

El joven Grandchester quiso decir algo mas, su interior le exigía seguir hiriendo a esa frágil criatura, que permanecía parada frente a él, su oscuro corazón lo obligaba a lastimarla hasta el punto en que por fin la sed de venganza saciara...

Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, porque al ver que la rubia muchacha se desvanecía, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hasta ella y sostenerla entre sus brazos... Intentando por todos los medios, hacerla reaccionar.

**Continuara... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahora ó Nunca**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede herido susceptibilidades, nada extraordinario, pero si es para mayores de 18 años, cuidado al leer :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Los ojos azules de Terry se iluminaron, al sentirla rendida ante él. Ahí estaba, Candy White, perdida entre sus brazos, permitiéndole sostenerla y llevarla a donde él quisiera...<p>

Que extraño y afortunado le resultaba el destino. Minutos antes se estaba lamentando por saberla de otro, quería morirse de solo pensar que Candy estaría casada y privada para él por siempre. Pero extrañamente... La vida le había dado una jugada mas...

Con especial cuidado, Terry posó el cuerpo de Candy sobre su sofá, fallando miserablemente en el intento de sostenerse a sí mismo y cayendo con desprevenida gracia, sobre la inconsciente rubia... Quemándose por dentro al sentirla, tan íntima, debajo de él.

El actor se levantó con rapidez y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no era el momento más propicio, para pensar en banalidades, ni en sus calenturientos deseos... ¿Qué hacer en esos casos? ¿Qué debía hacer para que ella reaccionara? Se cuestionaba al observar a la muchacha, tendida sobre su sofá. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda... A la única persona en la que confiaba...

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —preguntó Karen Klyss al ver a Candy.

—No hice nada... Mas bien fue lo que dije... Como sea... ¡Ayúdame! Haz que reaccione...

—Pues la próxima vez, mide tus palabras galán... —dijo Karen, mientras colocaba un algodón impregnado de alcohol, sobre la respingada nariz de la rubia pecosa—. Vi a mi tío hacer esto...—mencionó la actriz al ver que Terry la miraba con desespero.

—Esto tiene que funcionar... —decía el actor mientras esperaba una reacción de parte de ella—. ¡Maldita sea! Tiene que funcionar... Despierta Candy... Despierta... —murmuró con ansia, en el oído de la joven, posando un tierno beso sobre su cabeza y rogando al cielo por que la chica abriera sus ojos y lo mirara nuevamente.

Y así fue, cuando el aroma del alcohol entró por la nariz de Candy, sus sentidos despertaron, los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron lentamente, al tiempo que sus manos buscaban tocar algo que le indicara donde se encontraba. La desesperación la hizo levantarse y desvanecerse casi de inmediato, mientras unos serviciales brazos, la acomodaban de nuevo en su lugar.

—Quédate quieta... Señorita Andrew... —dijo Terry, luchando por mantenerse tranquilo.

— ¿Terry? —preguntó confundida, llevando sus manos al rostro del muchacho, enloqueciéndolo con su simple roce.

—Si... Soy yo... ¿Quién mas puede estar aquí para salvarte? —admitió con arrogancia, mientras Candy paseaba sus manos sobre su cara.

Karen rió traviesamente y Terry solo atinó a sonrojarse, Candy, por su parte, intentaba reconocer a quien más tenía a su alrededor.

—Aún está muy débil... —mencionó Karen—. Y ese vestido debe estar matándola... —apuntó al notar lo incómodo que resultaba la forma del precioso vestido de novia que Candy portaba.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué propones? —cuestionó Terry, odiando a la mujer que con incredulidad lo miraba.

—Trata de quitárselo... Mientras yo busco algo que pueda usar... —mencionó arqueando su ceja en un gesto de infinita maldad.

— ¿Quitárselo? —cuestionó Terry con nerviosismo.

—Si... Si ¡Genio! —dijo ella con enfado—. Ayúdala a desnudarse mientras yo traigo algo, estoy segura de que encontraré algún atuendo que le venga...

—Pero... Yo... No...

— ¿No sabes desnudar mujeres? —completó Karen con burla—. Ja... Ja... Ja... Terrence, no me hagas reír... Esa es tu especialidad...

—No digas estupideces..

— ¿Quién ayudaba a Susana? —cuestionó Karen con suspicacia—. ¿Vivían juntos no?

—Vivíamos juntos, pero no revueltos, ya tú lo sabes... Así que deja de hacerte la chistosa y también deja de hablar de los muertos... ¿Por qué demonios te pedí ayuda? —se recriminó con molestia, mientras Karen le sonreía.

—Porque soy la única sobria del salón... Y porque no puedes hacer nada sin mi.

Candy murmuró algo incomprensible y Terry manoteó para que Karen se fuera. La actriz asintió y apresurándose se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decir...

—Disfrútalo... Porque no durará mucho, pienso regresar rápido, así que no te emociones tanto, galán.

Karen salió del camerino, cantando y sonriendo, pero sintiendo la dura y fría mirada de Terry, que interiormente, la insultaba y maldecía.

—Terry... —escuchó el joven, mientras sentía la mano de Candy en la solapa de su saco.

—Tranquila... Te veré, pero no te miraré... —le dijo con diversión al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de Candy, intentando tranquilizarla y auxiliándola a sentarse—.Veamos... Señorita Pecas... La ayudaré a despojarse de esto...

Contrario a lo que Karen pensaba, Terry no era ningún experto desnudando a mujeres... La mayoría de ellas se desnudaban solas... Y él ni siquiera lo disfrutaba. Como fuera, amas en su vida había visto tantos botones reunidos en una sola prenda, con enfado, se colocó detrás de la rubia pecosa y comenzó a desabotonar.

El joven actor suspiró pesadamente al ir descubriendo la zona, pensó que su angustia terminaría si desabotonaba rápido, pero estaba realmente equivocado, porque al sentir que terminaba, su desespero solo se intensificó.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él, de pronto, para distraer a la chica y que ella ignorará el estúpido nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su ser... Estaba seguro de que Candy podía sentir el temblor de sus manos.

Ella sonrió... Candy, se sintió realmente liberada en cuanto Terry terminó de desajustar la odiosa prenda.

—Si, ya puedo respirar... —respondió con naturalidad.

Mientras, Terry maldecía internamente... Ahora él necesitaba que alguien le aflojara la corbata y luego le echara un balde de agua fría encima...

—En cuanto logre restablecerme, me marcharé... —declaró Candy.

—No te hagas la mártir... Bien sabes que no te voy a dejar ir... —dijo Terry con enfado.

—No me hago la mártir, simplemente... No es mi intención molestarte... Dijiste que alguien te esperaba... —respondió ella con el orgullo herido.

Terry no la miró y fingió no prestarle atención.

—Karen traerá algo, para que puedas cambiarte.

El castaño se dirigió a la puerta del camerino, con la intención de salir... Sin embargo ella lo detuvo.

—Si alguien está... Esperándote... Será mejor que me vaya...

—No hay nadie... —dijo él—. O tal vez si lo hay... Pero mentí al decirte que la quería en mi casa...

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mentiste? —preguntó Candy con desilusión en sus ojos.

—¡Porque se me dio la regalada gana hacerlo!

Fue la retadora respuesta del castaño muchacho.

—Terry... Yo... Yo... Se que estas molesto... Pero...

—No digas nada Candice... —la interrumpió con altanería—. No hay nada mas que decir... Te ibas a casar, no te casaste y ahora estás aquí... ¿Qué más explicación puedes dar?

—Solo escúchame...

—No ahora... Sinceramente no tengo ganas de escucharte —declaró con arrogancia—. Tu explicación me hubiera servido hace dos semanas... Pero ahora... Ahora no creo que me sirva de nada.

— ¿Adonde vas? —cuestionó ella, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

—Afuera... Necesito aire fresco...

—Afuera está helando... Terry... No seas insensato...

Él la miró con renuencia y luego acercándose hasta ella, dijo:

— ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Me quedó aquí a contemplarte? —preguntó seductoramente, posando sus dedos en la barbilla de la rubia—. ¿Deseas que te diga lo preciosa que lucías con ese vestido y que muero por terminar de quitártelo? ¿Quieres que declare que me siento el dueño del mundo por que sé que me amas y ahora te tengo aquí, medio desnuda... ? —cuestionaba con malicia al tiempo que obligaba a Candy a mirarlo—. No juegues con fuego Señorita White... O te quemarás... —le dijo abandonando su barbillay deslizando lentamente sus dedos hasta llegar al escote de la rubia, acariciando sin reparó la parte visible de sus pechos.

Al sentir aquella caricia, Candy saltó de su asiento... Y con una extraña mirada en los ojos, observó al que la torturaba.

—El que no debe jugar con fuego eres tú... —dijo la rubia, posando su dedo sobre la nariz de Terry, haciéndolo sonreír sin poder evitarlo—. Un malcriado como tú... Puede provocar un incendio y morirse quemado... —advirtió recorriendo su dedo y acariciando la comisura de su boca...

Un gemido se le escapó al actor, cuando fue consciente de la forma en que la rubia pecosa delineaba sus labios. Y ante aquél involuntario sonido, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se fundieron, al tiempo que sus bocas decidieron acercarse, buscar un camino para poder saciar las ganas que tenían de darse un simple roce...

Pero todo aquel juego terminó cuando la risa de Karen Klyss resonó cruelmente en los oídos de ambos, obligándolos a separarse y renunciar a su ardiente deseo.

Ante la insolente e inoportuna interrupción de Karen, Terry no tuvo mas remedio que abandonar el camerino... Al encontrarse afuera, Robert Hathaway se acercó hasta él y palmeó su espalda.

—Le pedí a todos que se retiraran... Incluso a tus dos insistentes amiguitas —dijo conforme miraba con curiosidad, la puerta del camerino—. Eres un hombre jodidamente afortunado ¿Lo sabías?

Terry sonrió con timidez y con honestidad respondió: —Aun no estoy muy seguro de eso...

—Vamos Terry... ¡Ella no se casó! Vino aquí, desde la Catedral, vestida de novia ¡Todo para verte! —Robert dejó libre una carcajada—. Si eso no es amor... ¿Entonces que será? —el corazón del actor saltó con alegría, pero no encontró palabras para responder a la afirmación de Robert—. Hijo, no dejes que el orgullo te ciegue... —finalizó el Director, dando un par de golpecitos a la mejilla de Terry y alejándose sin decirle nada mas.

Terry lo observó marcharse y luego dirigió su mirada al camerino... Amaba a Candy, no había duda de eso, pero tenía que aplacar sus impulsos, tenía que poner tierra de por medio... Debía alejarse y calmar las ganas locas, que sentía de regresar al camerino, echar a Karen y poder comerse a Candy White a besos...

Tenía que olvidar el instinto animal que despertó en él, al ver a la hermosa rubia sobre su preciado sofá mirándolo fijamente, mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella y buscaba apoderarse de sus labios... Jamás en su vida, se sintió tan vulnerable.

Un increíble escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y una punzada en su entrepierna lo hizo renegar.. _Cielo Santo_ ¡Estaba quemándose! Y todo era culpa de esa _Pecosa._

El joven intentó salir de la compañía, tan pronto como pudo, el frío era insoportable, pero eso, era justo lo que necesitaba. Frío...Algo helado, que equilibrara la calentura que corría por sus se encontraba abriendo la puerta de acceso, cuando de pronto alguien se le adelantó...

**_Continuará... _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Capítulo 3**

—Señor Grandchester... —le llamó la voz de un elegante hombre, mientras el actor asentía.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Mi nombre es George Johnson, soy el asistente de el Señor William Andrew...

—Ahora lo recuerdo, disculpe mi memoria... —mencionó Terry, dejando ver una sonrisa ¿Era su imaginación o ese hombre se conservaba tan joven como años atrás? Su único recuerdo de George era, cuando lo vio en el Mauritania, custodiando cautelosamente a Candy.

—Pierda cuidado... —George lo miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo mas le extendió un elegante sobre—. Esto es para usted...

— ¿Para mí? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

—El Señor Andrew, ya tenía un viaje programado, zarpó esta tarde rumbo a Europa y dejó este mensaje... Sabía que la Señorita Candy, vendría con usted...

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que Candice se encuentra conmigo? —preguntó Terry curioso ¿Quién era ese hombre? Mas que asistente, parecía ser un miembro de la mafia.

—Ese automóvil de allá, pertenece a la Familia Andrew... —George señaló el elegante Rolls Royce que podía verse a través del cristal—. La Señorita, lo tomó al salir de la Catedral.

Terry sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¡Dios! ¿Había llegado a la compañía conduciendo ella sola? Rió con diversión y luego admitió...

—Le sacará canas verdes a Albert...

—Él mismo le enseñó a conducir... En el pecado lleva su penitencia... —dijo George, sonriendo enigmáticamente—. Debo retirarme y llevar de vuelta el automóvil, antes de que la Tia Abuela Elroy, cumpla su amenaza de reportarlo como robado ó que la prensa comience a especular...

—Necesitará las llaves... —afirmó Terry.

—Tengo un duplicado... —mencionó Johnson con solemnidad—.. Déle mis saludos a la Señorita Candy y dígale, que estaré listo para servirla, si ella así lo requiere...

Terry asintió... Aguantando las ganas de decirle a ese "estirado hombre" que no requeriría de sus servicios... Porque no la dejaría marcharse de su lado, nunca más. El actor hizo una seña a manera de despedida, observó a George, subir al auto y luego lo miró marcharse, tan extrañamente como había aparecido.

Las manos de Terry, sostuvieron el ostentoso sobre, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los sellos de la familia Andrew... La curiosidad era demasiada, así que lo abrió de inmediato y se dispuso a leer el mensaje que en el yacía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terry:<strong>_

_**Si estas leyendo esto, es porque yo ya no estoy ahí, para poder platicar contigo en persona. Mi viaje a Europa, ya estaba programado... Nada podía hacer al respecto. Pero aún así, quiero asegurarme de que Candy, esté bien...**_

_**Ella debe estar contigo ahora... Lo se perfectamente ¿Cómo es que lo sé? Pues... Fui yo quien le ayudó a planear la fuga...**_

* * *

><p>Terry sonrió de oreja a oreja... Y luego continuó leyendo.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob McCaffrey parece ser el sueño de toda mujer... ¿Por qué razón ella decidió dejarlo? Seguramente, te lo preguntaste al verla llegar a tu lado… Pero creo que tanto tú, como yo, sabemos la respuesta.<strong>_

**_En ocasiones, cometemos la grave falta de idealizar a Candy, pero la realidad es que, ella es humana, puede cometer errores y luego arrepentirse... No es perfecta y espero que puedas perdonar el hecho, de que no se atrevió a huir contigo antes... Pues lo que hizo hoy, fue mucho más sensato._**

**_Si tan solo hubieras esperado unos minutos Terry... ¡Habrías visto todo el espectáculo! En cuanto te vi en la Catedral, quise hablarte, decirte que no sufrieras, que aguardaras... Pero saliste como alma que lleva el diablo... Así que deje que todo sucediera, tal y como Candy lo estableció..._**

**_Jacob no siente amor por ella... Fuera del orgullo herido, no tiene nada más que decir. Candy solo representaba un trofeo para él, se marchó de la iglesia del brazo de su amante, sin temor alguno... Así que te prohíbo pensar en él y en lo que su odioso Clan puede llegar a opinar._**

* * *

><p>Terry negó con la cabeza... Aquél maldito y antipático escocés, siempre le pareció un hipócrita...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me temo que voy abusar de tu confianza... ¿De que forma? Pues veras... Yo partí a Europa... Y... Bueno... No regresaré en un buen tiempo, por lo tanto, te pido que te quedes a cargo de Candy.<em>**

**_Todo está listo para que, cuando tú lo decidas, contraigas matrimonio con ella ó en caso de las cosas hayan cambiado y no desees casarte, todo está dispuesto para que George auxilie a Candy y la traiga conmigo... Terry, tú tienes la ultima palabra... Estaré esperando._**

**_Decidas lo que decidas, trata de proteger a Candy de los McCaffrey y de mi familia._**

**_Atte: Tu amigo Albert_**

**_P.D. Espero que tomes la oferta de casarte con mi hermosa "Hija", sólo debes ponerte en contacto con George y todo estará listo, por cierto... ¡Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños!_**

* * *

><p>Terry sonrió, sintiéndose completamente dichoso y hasta cierto punto, especial... Jamás en su vida se sintió tan libre de hacer su voluntad, nadie había depositado tal confianza en él... Era como si de pronto, todo su sufrimiento se esfumara y le diera un pase mágico a su felicidad.<p>

Tomó la carta de Albert y la dobló con cuidado... No había nada que pensar, él se casaría con Candy, lo haría tan pronto la luz del día apareciera... Porque ya no podía esperar más, si iba a quedarse a su cargo, el matrimonio era lo más acertado, se comunicaría con George Johnson, apenas pudiera…

La chillona voz de Karen lo sacó de sus fantasías y luego de dedicarle una perversa sonrisa, lo invitó a entrar al camerino...

—Es lo único que pude encontrar... ¡Vamos Romeo! ¿No se ve hermosa ésta Julieta?

_¡Santa Madre!_ fue lo único que Terry pudo pensar... No respondió a la pregunta de Karen, porque su voz se negó a salir, pero una enorme sonrisa respondió por él, mismo gesto, que Candy recibió con agrado, pues sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo de inmediato.

—Bien... Tórtolos... No es por intrigar, pero si van a irse... Quiero que tengan cuidado... —dijo Karen en tono serio.

— ¿A qué se debe la advertencia? —respondió Terry con molestia, mirando fijamente a la actriz.

—Se debe a que Robert me ha informado que varios reporteros chismosos, de esos que ya conoces —señaló con un dedo hacía Terry—. Están ahí afuera, esperando... —la cara de Candy dibujó un gesto de preocupación, Karen la miró y dijo... —No te asustes, Terry sabe como manejarlo... Ahí como lo ves, su cerebro si funciona... No por ser guapo y modoso, es un idiota... Raramente no...

Candy la miró, tratando de aguantar la risa, pero simplemente no pudo contenerla... Ambas rieron con ganas, mientras Terry las miraba con enojo.

—Ya que dejaste claro tu punto... ¿Podrías servir de algo y ayudarnos a salir de aquí? —Terry la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la puerta—. Sal por la puerta del frente y distráelos, dedícale a esos estúpidos, una de tus malévolas sonrisas...

—Dirás SEDUCTORAS ¡Seductoras sonrisas!

—Como sea... —Terry estiró su mano y se la ofreció a Candy, ésta la tomó sin pensarlo y caminó junto a él.

—Esperen... Esperen... —dijo Karen, recogiendo el vestid que Candy había dejado sobre el sofá de Terry—. ¿Qué harás con esto? —le preguntó a la rubia.

—Pensaba tirarlo... Deshacerme de el... —respondió con naturalidad.

—Es muy bonito... —aceptó la actriz, mientras Terry rodaba los ojos.

—Lo es, pero no es de mi agrado, aunque si te gusta, puedes quedártelo...

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Si... —expresó Candy con una sonrisa.

—Me lo quedo... Algo podremos hacer con el... Siempre se necesita vestuario… —mencionó con ojos emocionados—. Esto es perfecto... Para algo que tengo planeado...

—Espero que así sea... —dijo Candy mirando al castaño que con posesión había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, mirándola atentamente, mientras se deshacía de lo último que le recordaba a Jacob McCaffrey—. ¡Gracias por todo Karen! —mencionó con gratitud, abrazando y sorprendiendo a la actriz.

—Vámonos Princesa Julieta... —pidió Terry con una sonrisa, al tiempo que ella le correspondía y caminaba junto a él, agitando su mano hacia Karen.

—¡Vayan con Dios, hijos míos! —exclamó Karen, conforme caminaba al acceso de la puerta principal—. Si... vayan y vivan en el pecado... Pequeños demonios —murmuró con diversión, preparando su seductora sonrisa y su mejor pose para llamar la atención de los fotógrafos.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Capitulo Final**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo puede herir susceptibilidades, contenido sólo para mayores de 18 años, cuidado al leer... <strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Los Hamptons, Nueva York, 27 de enero de 1921<span>_

_Es lo único que pude encontrar_

Aquella declaración apareció en su mente, mientras miraba de reojo a Candy y luego regresaba su vista a la carretera.

_Vamos Romeo... ¿No se ve hermosa ésta Julieta?_

Le preguntó con insistencia Karen Klyss, mientras dibujaba una inocente, pero perversa sonrisa en su rostro. Aquél vestido le había quedado a la perfección... Candy se veía más que hermosa, se veía tan arrebatadoramente bella, que él no pudo responder...

— ¿Falta mucho? —cuestionó Candy con timidez, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—No, ya no falta tanto... La playa, está muy cerca de aquí...

—Yo jamás he visitado esta playa...

—No tiene nada de especial, mucho menos en invierno —recalcó Terry—. Pero estaremos seguros...

—Nunca creí que la prensa estuviera tan al pendiente de mi... Y ahora resulta que estamos huyendo de ellos...

—Eres famosa ahora... —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Una hermosa joven, que sale de su propia boda, a mitad de la ceremonia y luego corre en busca de su ex novio actor, no es un titular que se vea todos los días ¡Los has vuelto locos!

La rubia, sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor, al tiempo que Terry le sonreía con arrogancia, aquella sonrisa la hizo estremecer... Era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba en el Colegio, cada que le decía algo atrevido.

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron, al recordar el momento en el que Terry deslizó sus dedos hasta sus pechos y otro sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando estuvo consciente de lo que después sucedió...Terry se colocó encima de ella, la miró profundamente y luego la apretó contra él... No la besó, pero aquello fue tan íntimo como si sus labios se hubieran unido.

Candy suspiró... Y Terry volvió a sonreír.

—Llegamos... —dijo conforme detenía el auto y se disponía a bajar.

La rubia asintió y luego abrió la puerta de su lado. Pensaba salir rápidamente, pero Terry se lo impidió.

—Cuidado, está resbaloso... —le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Candy la tomó y se dejó auxiliar por el atento Terry Grandchester, nunca fue el tipo de mujer que necesitara de atenciones, pero ¡Buen Dios! Si tenia la atención de Terry ¡Lo tenia todo! Se dejaría atender por él hasta el fin de su existencia.

Al llegar a la residencia, la rubia pecosa sonrió y luego curioseó mientras Terry la miraba. Ahí estaba de nuevo, una mirada larga, profunda y amenazante... Esa mirada que en el pasado la asustaba, pero que ahora, simplemente la volvía loca.

—Ha sido un día muy largo... ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda y descansas? —le dijo él, deseando escucharse natural y tranquilo.

—¿Tienes una pijama o algo parecido que puedas prestarme? —cuestionó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que si... Ahora te consigo una...

Terry subió las escaleras y desapareció entre uno de los corredores, era una casa enorme, pensó Candy al detallarla. Sus ojos verdes, se pasearon por las pinturas y los enormes retratos que en una de las paredes lucían...

—Eleanor... —mencionó en voz alta al ver el hermoso retrato de la diva de la actuación.

—Esta casa es más suya que mía... — dijo Terry, hablándole por detrás, sorprendiéndola, y haciendo que trastabillara.

—Es una propiedad hermosa...

—Ya lo creo... —respondió Terry, con toda intención,observando a la rubia y matándola con esa mirada que ella bien conocía—. Arriba puedes cambiarte... Ven... Te llevaré a tu cuarto...

Candy lo siguió como una autómata, lo persiguió mientras él, caminaba delante de ella. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, al verlo moverse con aquella masculina gracia… ¡Que hermoso era... Que fuerte... Que... Que bien se veía por detrás! Pensó justo cuando el cuerpo de Terry, se detuvo y ella sin poder evitarlo chocó contra él.

—Perdón...

—No hay problema... —dijo el actor, sonriendo—. Esta será tu habitación...

Ahí está la pijama que me pediste, te quedará grande, pero estarás a gusto... Hay agua caliente en la llave, puedes tomar un baño, mientras prepararé algo para que cenemos.

Ella asintió, pero al verlo con intención de marcharse, no dudó en llamarlo...

—Terry...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo? —cuestionó con valentía, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No... Y ya olvidemos eso, por favor... —mencionó con vergüenza.

— ¿Decidiste hacerte cargo de mí, por la carta que Albert te dejó? —Terry negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces? —cuestionó ella, acercándose al muchacho.

Terry la tomó de las manos y con suavidad terminó de atraerla hacía él.

— ¿No lo adivinas? —cuestionó el castaño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Me lo imagino...

—Pero quieres que yo lo diga ¿No? — ella asintió, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, ocasionando que Terry la tomara, desesperadamente de la barbilla y luego encerrara su rostro entre sus manos—. No llores... Por favor no lo hagas... —le decía al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba su cara—. Yo te amo Candy... Te amo más que a mi vida... Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí... Y es la única razón por la que no te separarás nunca de mi lado.

Ella sonrió y él correspondió a su sonrisa.

Candy quiso decirle algo más, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, porque sus labios hablaron por ella, su boca, mágicamente se adhirió a la de Terry, deslizó sus labios entre los de él, con ternura y calidez, mismas que el guapo joven Grandchester convirtió en pasión. Él la obligó a dejar de ser tierna y de pronto, la rubia enredó sus manos en el cabello de su joven enamorado y éste a su vez se aferró de la cintura de ella, como si su vida dependiera de tenerla así de cerca. Permanecieron perdidos, por largo rato, entregándose a los besos y caricias… Hasta que de pronto, él recobró la cordura.

—Me encanta estar contigo, así... Pero me sentiría mejor si primero me dejas afeitarme... —dijo Terry rompiendo el encanto—.Te estoy lastimando Candy... —mencionó acariciando una de las mejillas de la rubia se encontraba irritada y eso no podía soportarlo.

Candy acarició con curiosidad su crecida barba... Y sonrió haciendo un pequeño gesto, era tan raro... Toda aquella aspereza en el rostro de Terry...

El castaño volvió a sonreír y luego sintió las manos de la rubia, posándose en su ahora, corto cabello.

—Te ves peligrosamente guapo... ¿Lo sabias? Esa barba y este cabello...

—Por supuesto que lo sé, desde que te vi en el Waldorf, supe que te gustaba así... —admitió petulante—. Me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho... Creí que me robarías… —declaró con alegría—. Pero por lo pronto debo afeitarme, porque estoy irritando tu pecosa piel...

Candy sonrió asintiendo.

—De acuerdo, pero ¡Déjame ayudarte! Déjame hacerlo yo...

Terry ladeó su cabeza y con verdadera curiosidad preguntó...

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! Soy enfermera, he tenido que afeitar varias veces.

El abrió los ojos y luego fingió enojo...

—Todos los hombres a los que afeité, eran viejitos... Ninguno era joven, o guapo como tú... —Candy lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al baño—. Ven... Siéntate... Le dijo, mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para deshacerse de la bella, pero rasposa barba de su amado—. Veamos... —dijo esparciendo la crema de afeitar por el rostro de Terry, mientras fruncía el ceño graciosamente,concentrándose en su labor.

Aquello era más de lo que Terry podía soportar... Ese acto tan íntimo lo estaba llevando al límite... Sentirla así, tan cerca de él… Definitivamente iba a explotar... Simple y sencillamente iba a derramarse, sin siquiera haberla tocado. Quiso detenerla, pero ella prosiguió... Hasta terminar de afeitarlo.

—Listo... —le dijo, obligándolo a levantarse y a mirarse en el espejo—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta... —admitió él, olvidándose de todo y atrayendo a la rubia pecosa hacia él—. Me encantas... —dijo abandonado su razón, seduciendo una vez más a Candy y haciendo que ella volviera a perderse entre sus labios.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, los besos y las caricias que al inicio fueron tiernas, se tornaron atrevidas y cálidas. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo que ahí sucedía, llegaron a la cama sin siquiera pensarlo...

—El amor no entiende de tiempo, ni de espacio... —murmuró Terry, mientras se detenía a contemplarla?. Pero si tú no te sientes a gusto... Si aún quieres esperar...

—Shhhh... —Candy posó su dedo en los labios del muchacho—. No hay otra cosa que quiera... No hay nada más que desee tener en ésta vida… —mencionó mirando los labios del muchacho—. Quiero ser tuya Terry Grandchester, quiero ser tuya…

Él dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se fió de sus palabras... No... Aún debía haber algo de cordura en él, intentar conciliar y convencerla de que esperarán hasta casarse.

—Me muero por tenerte... Pero... Antes... Antes... Yo... —Candy sonrió ante el titubeo del hermoso Terry y luego posando un tierno beso en su mejilla, lo ánimo a continuar—. Quiero que te cases conmigo Candy... Quiero que seas mi esposa... —Terry la miró a los ojos y tomando su mano se declaró—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Se que esto no es lo que esperabas, soy un desastre...No tengo un anillo... O algo que valide mi propuesta... Pero...Candy...

La rubia pecosa lo calló de golpe... Un apasionado beso fue quien le dio a Terry la respuesta que esperaba... Minutos después, cuando por fin pudieron separar sus labios, Candy le dijo:

—Casarme contigo... Es el sueño más grande que tengo... Esto es todo lo que esperaba, no eres ningún desastre... Nunca vuelvas a decir eso... No me importan los anillos... Lo que me importa eres tú Terry...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó el nuevamente...

Ella asintió con emoción desmedida y luego, sólo para beneplácito del actor, respondió, fuerte y claro.

—Si... Si quiero… ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

Terry la estrechó en sus brazos y la mantuvo así hasta que ella deseó deshacerse de su abrazo...

—Pasa de media noche... —apuntó con su dedo hacia el reloj—. Oficialmente, es tu cumpleaños... —le dijo paseando su mano sobre el pecho del joven actor—. Quiero darte un regalo...

— ¿En serio?

—En serio...

— ¿Y qué regalo es ese?

Cuestionó sin temor... Ante aquella mirada que ya conocía, la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando le dijo que deseaba ser suya.

—Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto... Absurdos malentendidos, dolorosas separaciones... —Candy se sentó sobre su regazo y luego tomó una de sus manos—. Tu y yo, siempre hicimos lo correcto... Tal vez luego nos arrepentimos, sin embargo nadie puede decirnos que no hicimos lo que debíamos hacer... —ella posó un beso en los labios del actor y continuó—. Como sea, ya estoy cansada de eso, Terry Grandchester... —dijo posando la mano del muchacho sobre uno de sus senos—. Ya no quiero esperar... ¿Para que lo hacerlo? ¿De qué sirve? Mejor... Hazme sentir lo mucho que dices amarme... No esperes más... —le dijo mordiendo levemente sus labios—. Ya no esperes y hazme el amor Terry...

Terry gimió extasiado y entonces, fue imposible para él no reclamar su regalo de cumpleaños... En cuestión de segundos, se deshizo del vestido de Julieta, que aún adornaba el cuerpo de

Candy y permitió que ella lo ayudara a despojarse de su traje...Nada más importaba, excepto saciar las ganas que tenían de consumirse...

Jamás estuvo con una virgen y por un momento temió lastimarla... Pero Candy fue tan benévola con él, que aquello dejó de ser una preocupación... En cuanto entró en ella supo que no quería salir nunca más... Quería quedarse ahí por siempre... Haciéndola suya...

Se movió junto a ella y sonrió al notar lo mucho que ambos lo disfrutaban, largos y eternos minutos la contempló con infinito gozo, nada en el mundo se comparaba con ver a Candy White,abandonarse entre sus brazos.

—Te amo... —exclamó el actor, al tiempo que Candy sonreía y se mordía los labios.

—Te amo... También... —dijo ella con esfuerzo, víctima del placer que su ahora prometido le proporcionaba.

—Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños... —mencionó él, sintiendo que el final, estaba cerca, moviéndose ferozmente sobre su feliz víctima y explotando sin remedio al escuchar el delicioso gemido que acompañaba su nombre...

—Feliz Cumpleaños Terry... —dijo ella acariciando la cabeza del muchacho—. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Él sonrió sobre el pecho de la rubia y luego dejó libre un suspiro.

—Es el mejor regalo que haya recibido jamás... —buscó reincorporarse y luego con una tremenda sonrisa pidió—. Sólo falta algo para complementarlo...

Candy hizo una mueca de confusión y Terry a su vez soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué más necesitas Señor Engreído? —cuestionó ansiosa, buscando una respuesta.

—Necesito que mañana te cases conmigo... —Terry se posicionó sobre ella y luego preguntó—. ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo? ¿O necesito convencerte?

—Hmmm... No lo sé —fingió demencia—. Quizá quiera probar tu poder de convencimiento...

—De acuerdo... Entonces comencemos... Trataré de convencerte...

—Estoy lista... ¡Convénceme!

—Lo voy a lograr Pecosa malvada... Lo voy a lograr...

Alcanzó a decir Terry, antes de que Candy White, se apoderará nuevamente de su boca y se aferrará gustosa a su cuerpo, esperando a que una vez más, Terry Grandchester la llevara directamente al cielo.

**¿FIN?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Epilogo**

El poder de convencimiento de Terrence Grandchester, fue letal y Candy, gustosa, completó el regalo de cumpleaños, ese mismo día se casó con Terry y lo hizo muy dichoso.

Nadie supo como Eleanor Baker y Annie Cornwell lograron ocuparse de los preparativos, a la vez que organizaban una pequeña, pero ostentosa celebración, todo eso en cuestión de horas... Sólo Candy y Terry supieron la realidad de aquella maravilla: William Albert Andrew, había dejado todo preparado. Incluso... Se dio el lujo de engañarlos, porque jamás se fue a Europa.

Después de la huída de Candy, el rubio permaneció en el Hotel Plaza, descansando y esperando para la gran reconciliación, misma que George le confirmó a temprana hora del día 28, pues Terry se había puesto en contacto, diciéndole que él y su prometida, deseaban casarse lo más rápido posible.

_—La prensa se volverá loca... Apenas ayer, la Señorita Candy dejó al joven McCaffrey... —mencionó George cautelosamente, mientras Albert lo miraba con ojos alegres—. ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?_

_—Por supuesto... Ya sabremos como aplacarlos..._

_—La Tia Abuela se ha marchado a Chicago, está escandalizada._

_—Peor para ella… —declaró sin pena, haciendo que George sonriera.  
><em>

_Albert se encogió de hombros y luego se permitió reír, Elroy Andrew ¡Debía estar furiosa! la unión con los McCaffrey le importaba tanto, como le interesaba el poder respirar... Para ella era imprescindible que Jacob y Candy se casaran, tanto así que no le importaba la mala reputación del joven McCaffrey, peor partido para Candy, no pudo encontrar y aquello, Albert simplemente no lo iba a pasar por alto, su Tía Abuela podía decir misa... Pero de ese momento en adelante, sabría quién era el Patriarca en ese Clan._

* * *

><p>Eleanor Baker, estuvo todo el tiempo al pendiente de su retoño... Más orgullosa de él no podía sentirse... A Dios, dio gracias una y otra vez, por ser parte del momento más feliz en la vida de su hijo, y como buena madre, lo acompañó mientras se preparaba para dar el enorme paso.<p>

_—Aún no puedo creerlo... —le dijo pellizcando sus mejillas y haciéndolo sentir como si fuera un chiquillo—. Sencillamente, no puedo creerlo... ¡Es tan maravilloso! —exclamó con ojos soñadores—. ¡Y yo que creí que sólo querías festejar tu cumpleaños!_

_—Perdón por la premura del acontecimiento, pero yo ya no puedo esperar... —dijo Terry ajustando su corbata y mirando a su madre como el niño travieso de antaño._

_—Te apellidas Grandchester... ¡Por supuesto que no puedes esperar! — mencionó ella con felicidad, haciendo reír a Terry._

_—¿Y la novia? —cuestionó él con nerviosismo._

_—Arreglando los últimos detalles..._

_—Sólo espero que no salga corriendo a mitad de la ceremonia... —expresó en un tono divertido, pero a la vez de preocupación..._

_—No lo creo... Mandaré a sellar la puerta apenas entre... —respondió Eleanor con una sonrisa, luego besó ambas mejillas de su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente para infundirle confianza._

* * *

><p>Annie y Archie, desistieron de acompañar a la Tía Abuela, quien completamente furiosa, se marchó a su ciudad de origen, al lado de Elisa, Neil y Sarah Leagan, quienes no cabían de felicidad, por el inmenso odio que la vieja matriarca sentía por Candy.<p>

El matrimonio Cornwell, se reencontró con la rubia pecosa tan pronto como les fue posible y su bendición le dieron, para que llevara a cabo su más grande sueño. Annie, gustosa se ofreció para ser quien arreglara todos los detalles, sobre la apariencia de la rubia, mientras que Archie, arregló todo para que los novios disfrutaran de su viaje de Luna de miel.  
><em><br>—Pareces primeriza... —le dijo Annie con diversión?. No puedo creer que hayas pasado por esto mismo, el día de ayer._

_—Ni que lo digas... —contestó Candy, dejándose maquillar—. Lo importante es que hoy, todo es diferente... —la rubia bostezó con pereza y Annie río sin poder evitarlo._

_—Lo único malo que puede pasar, es que ¡Te quedes dormida frente al juez! —dijo dándole un pequeño pellizco en el brazo—. ¿Qué tal la luna de miel adelantada?_

_Candy sintió que un rubor la cubría de pies a cabeza ¿Se le notaba demasiado? Se preguntó al tiempo que Annie volvía a reír._

_—Ya... Ya... No diré nada más... Pero espero que todo haya sido tal y como tú deseabas, espero que tu Terry te haya dado lo que mereces —Annie acarició su sonrojada mejilla y luego exclamó—. ¡Te ves hermosa!_

_Candy se miró al espejo y sonrió... Las ligeras ojeras se le habían formado, ya no se notaban, el vestido era mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginó y su cabello... Parecía tan sofisticado que no podía creerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió bonita._

_Nunca antes pensó en su belleza, sonrió con diversión al notar su vanidoso comportamiento, pero después de pasar la noche en brazos de Terry, se sentía una mujer nueva, en adelante, a sus atributos sacaría provecho, Terry Grandchester no podría quejarse._

_—Estoy lista... —dijo la rubia con decisión_

_—Pues andando... Porque tanto Albert como Terry, van entrar por esa puerta si nos tardamos un segundo más..._

* * *

><p>El murmullo de los pocos invitados, estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia. No dejaba de sentirse molesto e inseguro... No sabía por que, obviamente Candy no iba dejarlo plantado, pero con toda honestidad, el hecho de no poder tenerla cerca, lo estaba matando. No paraba de preguntarse ¿Por qué demonios estaba tardando tanto tiempo en llegar?<p>

Desesperado, se acomodó por milésima vez la corbata y luego respiró profundamente...  
><em><br>—¿Nervioso? —cuestionó una burlona voz, mientras él, inútilmente negaba con la cabeza—. No creo que te vaya a dejar plantado... Ni tampoco que vaya salir corriendo a mitad de la ceremonia —le dijo el joven._

_—Yo tampoco lo creo, porque de hecho, ella me ama... —respondió con seguridad Terrence Grandchester._

_—No cabe duda de que sigues siendo el mismo... Petulante... Y engreído..._

_—Tú tampoco has cambiado... Sigues siendo exactamente la misma persona que conocí..._

_—Sólo espero que no terminemos a golpes... —Archibald Cornwell sonrió y Terry también._

_—Mejor será que no... Porque podrías quedar en ridículo._

_Archie se encogió de hombros y luego palmeó la espalda de Terry... —Tampoco te arriesgues tú... Porque recuerda que no siempre salías ganando... —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y luego, con sinceridad declaró—. Bienvenido a la familia Terry..._

_—Gracias... Archie..._

_—No hay de que... —le dijo con sinceridad, antes de marcharse, pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar._

* * *

><p>Los violines tocaban con tal pasión, que las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas... Estaba tan emocionada... Que sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían.<p>

Candy miró su rosario y entonces evocó a sus madres, tan  
>pronto pudiera las visitaría. Ellas estaban enteradas de que no se casaría con Jacob, pero no esperaban que Terry se convirtiera en su esposo, aquella noticia las sorprendería por completo, sin embargo, algo le decía que serían muy dichosas.<p>

_—Cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que haces esto... —le dijo Albert con diversión, mientras le acomodaba sus rizos._

_—Es la primera vez que lo hago... —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Nunca antes caminé hasta el altar para encontrarme con el amor de mi vida..._

_Albert río y luego posó un tierno beso en la frente la muchacha._

_—Tienes toda la razón... Y hablando de eso... Ya es hora de tu entrada triunfal... —indicó Albert, tomándola del brazo y acercándola a la puerta de acceso—. ¿Estás lista mi Pequeña  
>Fugitiva?<em>

_Candy asintió una y dos veces, jamás en su vida había estado tan dispuesta._

* * *

><p>Pasó toda la noche a su lado... Incluso, parte de la mañana. Había dejado de verla por escasas horas, pero aquél tiempo le había parecido eterno... Al escuchar los violines, supo que la entrada de Candy se acercaba, su corazón se aceleró, tan sólo de pensar en lo hermosa que luciría. Sin embargo, al verla caminando por el pasillo, supo que cualquiera de sus expectativas había sido superada...<p>

Era la novia más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto, incluso lucía más hermosa que el día anterior, con aquel pomposo vestido.

Ella le sonrió y lo miró tan profundamente que Terry sintió que su corazón se detenía... A partir de que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, él no estuvo muy consciente de las palabras que les dirigía de Juez, lo único que hacía era mirar a Candy una y otra vez... Realmente prestó atención hasta que la hora de la verdad llegó:

_—Señor Terrence Greum Grandchester... ¿Acepta a la Señorita Candice White Andrew como su esposa? —preguntó solemnemente el hombre mayor._

_—Si... Acepto..._

_Una sonrisa se mostró radiante, en el rostro de Candy y en el de los invitados al escuchar esa respuesta._

_—Señorita Candice White Andrew... ¿Acepta al Señor Grandchester como su esposo?_

_Ella sonrió con suficiencia y mirando al guapo novio... Respondió, fuerte y claro:_

_—Si... Si, acepto_

_—Por el poder que me confiere la ley,los declaró... Marido y Mujer... —dijo el juez con una sonrisa—. Puede usted besar a la novia.._

_Terry, dirigió sus ojos a los de Candy y lentamente se acercó a su oído...Susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba, ella sonrió y no dudó en devolver aquél gesto... Luego de aquellas declaraciones, permitió que su esposo se acercara a su boca y le diera un exquisito y memorable beso, mismo que arrancó los aplausos de los caballeros y las lágrimas y suspiros de las damas que ahí estaban presentes._

* * *

><p>Los periódicos hablaron del tema por semanas... Jacob McCaffrey, un Casanova consumado, había sido plantado en el altar el día 27 de enero. Su prometida, la Señorita Candice White Andrew, abandonó la Catedral de San Patricio a mitad de la ceremonia y luego corrió a los brazos de un reconocido actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, con quién contrajo matrimonio el 28 de enero ¡Tan sólo un día después del penoso suceso!<p>

Aquella escandalosa unión, fue por mucho el acontecimiento del año. Albert estaba seguro que los hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, harían de aquella historia de amor toda una leyenda, sinceramente no podía esperar menos de la pareja... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo, ellos eran los dos rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por haber llegado a este capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño y loco regalo. Dedicado a Terry y a todas las Terrytanas.<strong>

**CYT FOREVER **

* * *

><p><em>***¿Quieres conocer más detalles sobre esta historia? ¿O deseas conocer otros trabajos que he realizado? Visita: <em>

_www(PUNTO)ladysupernovagrandchester(PUNTO)blogspot(PUNTO)com_

_Ahí podrás encontrar material adicional***_


End file.
